


Немного о насекомых

by Leona, whatnotness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona/pseuds/Leona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот вам совет, как стать Мстителем: ты можешь быть любой расы, пола и возраста, но ты ни в коем случае не должен быть связан с насекомыми. Никак и никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о насекомых

Всё началось из-за этого типа с рукой в прессе. Кто мог подумать, что за такое приглашают в Мстители — и ведь там даже не нужен был Человек-муравей. Справился бы Человек-сварочный аппарат.  
— Мы не рискнули звонить Тони, но нам был нужен инженер.  
— Это пресс. Вам нужна кувалда. И отвёртка. Но в основном кувалда.  
— Ты поможешь или нет?  
— Ну, конечно, я помогу. Только успокойте этого с безумными глазами. Мне кажется, он меня сейчас укусит. Он тоже мститель? Кэп? Сэм, теперь мне кажется, меня Кэп укусит. С вами так и паранойя разовьётся.  
— Больная тема, приятель.  
— Я так понимаю, лучше обойтись без дурацких шуток? — Сэм кивнул. — Но потом мы с тобой можем обсудить, что чувак, ухитрившийся застрять в прессе в пустой комнате, не очень расчётлив?  
— Не вопрос.  
Да, приблизительно с этого всё и началось. Скотт спас мир, уничтожил разработки, которые могли привести к катастрофе, Скотт победил безумного гения, а Мстители пригласили его к себе, потому что он вытащил парня из-под пресса.  
У них были странные представления о профпригодности.  
Год назад он ночевал на нарах, а теперь ему можно было развалиться на диване в здании Тони Старка. И это было очень-очень странно. Он даже приказал муравьям укусить его, чтобы проверить, не сон ли это, и стоило ему вскрикнуть на третьем укусе, Тони заметил, что в его пентхаусе теперь есть муравей. Муравьи. Много муравьёв.  
Нужно прояснить кое-что про Тони Старка: Скотт его уважал. Для человека с таким количеством денег и таким количеством дурных идей в голове, Тони неплохо справлялся, не был отъявленным мудаком и иногда пытался спасать мир. То есть, был даже клёвым чуваком.  
И нужно ещё кое-что прояснить: Хэнк не выносил всех, кто носил фамилию Старк. В какой-то момент Скотт уверился, что Хэнк мог бы сжечь книги Мартина, или нет, он мог сам скрываться под именем Мартина, писать книги только для того, чтобы изощрённо убивать Старков, или нет, он мог выкупить HBO и заставить там всех... ладно, так далеко фантазии Скотта не заходили, но суть можно было уловить.  
Хэнк не выносил Говарда Старка, не выносил он и Тони Старка, а Скотт, так уж вышло, уважал Хэнка и поэтому, только поэтому он подослал муравьёв в бургер Тони. В кровать Тони.  
В шлем Тони.  
В конце концов, он должен был как-то оправдаться за то, что пошёл в Мстители. То есть официально он вроде ещё не был Мстителем, Сэм так и не рассказал ему про процедуру посвящения, но вроде там было что-то с ядерными бомбами, летающими городами и геноцидом.  
Скотт пока вполне мог посидеть на фрилансе.  
Но обратно к Старку. Который, видимо, не подозревал, сколько дыр в его охранной системе для любого, кто ростом меньше дюйма. В самом деле, он должен быть благодарен Скотту, который любезно показывал ему все эти дыры. Или не показывал, но закупоривал их муравейниками.  
Есть ещё несколько вещей, требующих прояснения: люди на самом деле терпеть не могут насекомых. Только Хэнк может обсуждать их с непонятной нежностью, а Хоуп, видимо, привыкла от тоски — когда твой папа любит муравьёв больше, чем читать сказки на ночь, начнёшь слушать его монологи про муравьёв вместо сказок.  
Себе на заметку — не делать такое с Кэсси.  
Так вот, вполне естественная реакция на всякую шестиногую мелочь — хлопнуть по ней тапком, тут у Скотта никаких претензий. Даже у супергероев есть вполне человеческие слабости, такие, знаете ли, типа жора в три часа ночи (привет, Кэп и его метаболизм), странное неприятие зелёного цвета или там попытки сломать телевизор при виде балета.  
Так уж вышло, что Тони Старк боялся муравьёв.  
Скотт с настолько привык (обленился, как говорит Мэгги), что ему больше не надо тянуться ни за ложечками, ни за сахаром, ни за прочей дребеденью, что муравьи тонкой цепочкой забирались на стол, стоило только Скотту опуститься на стул.  
Да и Наташу забавляло, когда ей подтаскивали кусочки сахара. Она даже улыбалась, и Скотт гордился собой, потому что этим людям нужно было больше улыбаться, они слишком уж мрачные. Возможно, это связано с тем, что над ними постоянно нависает какая-то угроза долгой и мучительной смерти, но это же ещё не повод киснуть всё свободное время, верно?  
Разумеется, в один из таких моментов должен был появиться Тони Старк.  
Когда-нибудь Скотт расскажет об этом Хэнку. Наверно, на день рождения, потому что Скотт всегда делает отличные подарки. Это его самая главная отличительная черта.  
Но есть и ещё одна — он не умеет вовремя остановиться.  
Из всех Мстителей его забавы больше всего разделял Сэм — потому что Сэм самый нормальный среди них, у него не отсохло чувство юмора от гиперответственности, он ценил простые человеческие радости и даже умел прощать (серьёзно, парень, я не хотел повредить твой костюм, сказал ему Скотт, а Сэм только хлопнул его по плечу — когда Скотт был размером с его палец, но кто разменивается на мелочи). Редкий человек. И да, то, что он человек, тоже решало. В компании суперсолдат, супершпионов, завёрнутых в железо или вот Вижна, невольно чувствуешь себя ущемлённым.  
И возвращаясь к ущемленным.  
— Кто, — ровным тоном спросил Тони, — устроил в моём шлеме муравейник?  
— Это не я, — тут же отозвался Сэм.  
— Я знаю, что это не ты, у нас один инсектоидный придурок!  
— Риторические вопросы, — заметил Скотт, — я знаю этот подход в воспитании. Мэгги пробовала на мне пару раз. Кто это устроил бардак на кухне, спрашивала она, а я косился на Кэсси. Ей было три месяца. Она только научилась пускать ртом пузыри.  
— Он просто копирует мисс Поттс.  
— Я не копирую Пеппер. Ещё мне не хватало копировать Пеппер. У меня свой уникальный стиль, так что…  
— Кто устроил игры на бирже? — громко спросила Пеппер через видеосвязь на стене. — Китайская экономика не готова к таким потрясениям, о чём ты думал?  
Скотт подумал, как быстро его муравьи могли бы выстроиться в словосочетание «уникальный стиль».  
— Пеппер, прости, связь прерывается, кажется, в туннель въехали. Ты умница, разберись.  
Она не успела ответить, как он обрубил связь и снова сосредоточился на Скотте.  
— Она меня потом убьёт, — объяснил Тони, — поэтому, чтобы моя жертва была не напрасной, сначала я убью тебя. Зачем ты устроил муравейник в моём шлеме?  
— Это не я, — честно ответил Скотт и улыбнулся. Как можно более обаятельней, это почти всегда работало на людях. На нормальных людях — и с этим тут был напряг.  
— Не вынуждай меня покупать средство от муравьёв, — пригрозил Тони. — От всех присутствующих.  
Он явно старался вложить в слова достаточную дозу угрозы, но у Скотта в последнее время повысились стандарты.  
— Серьёзно, это не я. Просто колония в вентиляции слишком разрослась, поэтому часть отпочковалась, ну они и нашли место получше. Слушай, да видел я, сколько у тебя этих шлемов. Пожертвуй одним. Это как благотворительность! Девчонкам нравится.  
Тони это вряд ли убедило, но вновь позвонила Пеппер, и он отступил. Пошёл, наверно, умирать, но Скотт не проверял — они с Сэмом как раз начали увлекательную партию в «кто первый повернёт от земли, если лететь точно вниз».  
Угадайте, кто крутой?

Да, и ещё кое-что о муравьях, о чём никто, похоже, не догадывается: у них есть чувства. Не такие, разумеется, как у людей, в чувствах людей и гений типа Хэнка не разберётся, но такие примитивные, очень простые есть и у них. Что заставляет здорово переосмыслить мир и всех тех тысяч мёртвых насекомых, что на счету у каждого из взрослых людей, но не будем о грустном.  
В общем, Тони Старк ужасно, ужасно не любил муравьёв — вот только они его вроде как любили.  
Иначе объяснить их тягу к мастерской Скотт не мог да и не пытался.  
— Это уже десятый шлем, — заметил как-то Тони. — И я не считаю костюмы. Ты не думаешь, что это слишком высокотехнологичный муравейник для твоих питомцев?  
— Они не питомцы! У нас взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Дружба, слышал о такой? Должен был слышать, Кэп постоянно о ней говорит тому чуваку из пресса.  
— Чувака из пресса зовут Барнс.  
— Его зовут Джеймс, — сказала Наташа. — Барнс — его фамилия. А вы — очаровательные недоумки.  
Когда кто-то вроде Наташи говорит «очаровательный» — жди беды, уяснил для себя Скотт.  
Это, конечно, не остановило его от общения с Наташей — у неё было восхитительно-убийственное чувство юмора, ударение на второе слово, но заставило быть постоянно настороже.  
Как с Тони — тот всё грозился позвать службу по дезинсекции, но Скотт мрачно огрызался, что всех не перетравишь и если Тони начнёт травить союзников Скотта, то Скотт подсыплет цианида Роуди.  
Роуди эти шутки смешными не находил. Серьёзно, будто у всех знакомых Старка в какой-то момент отшибало чувство юмора.  
— Тебя надо от них изолировать, — сообщил он в какой-то момент Сэму, и тот вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Не их от меня?  
— Ты нормальный, — терпеливо пояснил Скотт. — Ну, в сравнении. Они — нет. Ты понимаешь, что я три года провалялся на нарах, но даже там была атмосфера повеселей. Что не так с этими людьми?  
Сэм неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— У них… обстоятельства.  
Скотт видел их обстоятельства и терялся, что с ними делать.  
Не то чтобы он должен был с ними что-то делать, но эти ребята вроде как были его новой командой. А своих бросать нельзя, Луис хорошо вбил ему это в глотку — вместе с вафлями в своё время.  
Где-то во время этого судьбоносного решения Хэнк и Хоуп закончили с костюмом Осы — и ту, надо заметить, пригласили в Мстители без всякого там вступительного теста. Она просто пришла, кивнула всем присутствующим, а уже через пару дней они с Наташей развлекались на ринге, и если Скотт и не хотел подразумевать в «развлекались» что-то не очень целомудренное, в их драке всё равно проскальзывало такое, от чего мужчины обычно с ума сходили.  
— Цыпочки дерутся! — сказал бы на такое Луис.  
Луиса не было, а у Скотта ещё оставалось чувство самосохранения, потому он молчал — и смотрел, пытаясь разглядеть в цепочке ударов что-то полезное.  
Как-то раз к ним присоединился Кэп, и вот на это Скотт уже смотрел, раскрыв рот. Они с Сэмом даже начали делать ставки, но вообще это дурная затея, когда рядом тусит Вижн, который умеет просчитывать всякие вещи наперёд и вообще сканировать насквозь. Или что он там умеет, Скотт так и не разобрался.  
Он лишился двадцатки, Хоуп повалила Стива на маты, Наташа выкрутила ему руку, а Сэм крикнул: «Так его!»  
Отличное командное настроение, если бы кто-то спросил его мнения, и нарушил всё Тони Старк — порой Скотт начинал понимать природу хэнкового раздражения.  
— Ладно. Я ничего не имею против Соколиного глаза и Сокола. Честно. И даже Чёрная вдова — да, это окей. Я даже готов был смириться с этим муравьём, — сказал Тони. — Но Оса? Мы уже на канале «Энимал плэнет». Кто дальше? Женщина-кошка? Акула-мэн?  
— Эй, Тони.  
— Что?  
— Тут этот парень. Человек-паук.  
Скотт каким-то образом сумел не скорчиться от смеха и даже победно вскинуть руку с возгласом: «Насекомые рулят!»  
— Технически говоря, пауки не насекомые, — сообщила ему Наташа, утираясь полотенцем. Стив за её спиной такими же быстрыми движениями растирал руку — Наташа на ринге особо не церемонилась.  
Скотт только махнул ладонью.  
— Мелочи, — ответил он. — Ты посмотри на его лицо.  
Лицо у Тони было ровно такое же, как тридцать секунд назад. Если бы он наконец закрыл рот, сошёл бы за адекватного.  
Скотт наслаждался каждым мгновением. Это было прекрасно, даже если всё это и было шуткой.  
Только вот шуткой это не было.  
Человек-паук отказывался снимать маску и выдавать о себе какую-либо информацию. Было даже забавно, как он старался сделать вид, что у него не ломается голос.  
Можно подумать, Тони бы стал с ним церемониться.  
— Теперь средний возраст Мстителей — от двенадцати до девяноста. Принимаем в наши ряды всех!  
— Эй! — оскорбился Человек-паук. Стив не отреагировал. Привыкший, видимо.  
Но Скотту было уже не до этого.  
— Ты же управляешь пауками? — спросил он с плохо скрываемой радостью. — Скажи, что ты управляешь пауками!  
Человек-паук этого не сказал. Он помотал головой, отступил на полшага, потом ещё на шаг, а вскоре встал вверх ногами, и Скотту пришлось задирать голову, чтоб смотреть на него. Потолки здесь были непривычно высокими.  
— Парень, не смей меня разочаровывать, — сказал Скотт.  
— Я могу пускать паутину из рук?  
— А приказать Чёрной вдове заползти в любимую чашку Тони?  
— Мне кажется, Наташа там не поместится, — заметил Сэм. — Просто к слову.  
Скотт посмотрел на него, а потом — на Стива, который возвышался рядом, и вздохнул. Он надеялся немного на другой расклад.  
График приёма к Мстителям всё ещё был чертовски странным: если Хоуп они приняли без всяких возражений, то Человека-паука не принимали даже после нескольких выездов в опасные места. То есть, выезжали Мстители, а Паук догонял их, подхватывал людей, выносил кого-то из опасности и постоянно, постоянно говорил. Он говорил больше Скотта, а это надо было постараться, и куда уж больше Тони — а это уже было плохо.  
— Просто понимаешь, — говорил Скотт вечером.  
Они сидели на крыше одного из небоскрёбов, Паук игрался с муравьями, а Скотт — растягивал между пальцев паутину.  
— Нет.  
— Представь, что ты на «В Америке есть таланты». И вот ты такой крутой, выходишь на сцену, Кэп сразу бьёт по кнопке «Принять», Наташа смотрит минуту, но тоже бьёт, а решающий голос — у Тони Старка.  
— И Тони говорит: «О, нет, парень, только не ты»?  
— Тони Старк терпеть не может насекомых, уж я-то знаю. И да, пауки — не насекомые, но, поверь мне, разницы он не делает.  
Паук промолчал. Он задумчиво перебирал между пальцев несколько муравьёв, а те ластились, будто к давнему другу.  
— Слушай, над этим надо работать, — заметил Скотт. — Я, пожалуй, покажу тебя своему ментору. Может, он тоже тебе там чего подкрутит. Ты прикинь, пауки и муравьи. Да мы мир можем захва...  
— Кхм! — прозвучало в наушнике.  
— Защитить! Кэп, я оговорился, зуб даю! Я против насилия!  
В итоге Скотт упорно не давал им завернуть Человека-паука, потому что знал, во что могут влипнуть подростки без присмотра взрослых, а уж во что могут влипнуть подростки с суперсилами, он даже не хотел думать.  
Кэп не одобрял, Сэм одобрял, Тони не одобрял ещё сильнее, поэтому Кэп срочно передумал. Мотивировал он это тем, что Человеку-пауку лучше находится под их присмотром, чем без него (ха, он плагиатит Скотта), но все прекрасно всё поняли.  
Кэпу иногда хотелось побыть противоречивым.  
— И собрать с улицы всех, до кого руки дотянутся, — огрызнулся Тони.  
Скотт подозревал, что он имел в виду скорее чувака из пресса, но в ту историю он не лез и лезть не собирался.  
К его муравьям вот только не хватало чужих тараканов.  
По-настоящему забавным был момент с тем, как тщательно Человек-паук пытался скрыть своё имя. То есть, серьёзно, он приходил в Башню Старка, где они сидели времени чуть больше, чем на базе Мстителей, проходил сквозь все эти сканеры, сидел среди супершпионов, роботов и сверхлюдей, но рассчитывал, что никто так и не узнает. Все делали вид, что не знают, будто разом сговорились уважать чужие чувства.  
Он по-прежнему отказывался становиться повелителем пауков, что с его стороны было огромной промашкой.  
— Подлизываешься? — спрашивал Скотт. — Думаешь, Тони тебя выкинет, если тут ещё поселятся и пауки?  
Человек-паук неловко дёргал плечом, а Тони всё ходил и ругался, и говорил, что Пеппер ненавидит насекомых и что он теперь живёт в прямом эфире «Энимал Плэнет». Не выдержал даже терпеливый Роуди.  
— Тони, смени пластинку, — попросил он, и Скотт незаметно коснулся передатчика на ухе. Теперь он не снимал его даже во сне — подцепил привычку от Хэнка. Чувствовал себя почти голым без него.  
Тони послушно сменил:  
— Лэнг. Твои муравьи опять утащили мой виски.  
— Они его не утащили, — миролюбиво отозвался Скотт. — Они его выпили. Не драматизируй.  
Тщетная просьба, он это знал.  
— Муравьи-алкоголики? Отлично. Паркер, ты опять здесь? Если твои пауки сожрут мой бургер, я выкину тебя отсюда.  
— У меня нет пауков, — устало ответил Питер. По крайней мере, он немного расслабился в последнее время, когда угрозы выгнать его стали звучать пореже. — И, эй! Какой ещё Паркер?  
Тони угрожающе поднял палец.  
— Не съезжай. Я видел в ванной!  
— По-моему, твои уборщики халтурят, — влез Скотт.  
— Скажи это Вторнику.  
— Почему Вторник, кстати? Разве не может быть имени поприличнее?  
Тут Скотт, конечно, дал маху — трагичной истории с Джарвисом он не знал, о такой же трагичной привязанности Тони к именам не имел и малейшего понятия и потому впервые, пожалуй, пожалел о своём длинном языке.  
— Какой ещё Паркер?  
— Если ты так хочешь, чтобы твоё имя не узнали, — отмахнулся Тони, — старайся замять, когда его всё же упомянули. Серьёзно, парень. Гений конспиралогии. Где ты, по-твоему, находишься? В «Баскин Роббинс»?  
Тот стянул маску и почти обиженно нахмурился - очень трогательная попытка выглядеть серьезным, но в то же время немного расстроенным.  
— Питер, — сказал он, протянув Скотту руку. — Паркер, как понимаешь.  
— Моё имя ты знаешь. Но я могу познакомить тебя с Энтони Седьмым!  
— Погоди, а что стало с предыдущими шестью?  
Скотт преувеличенно печально вздохнул.  
Он начал понимать хэнкову нумерацию только после Энтони Шестого — муравьи, как оказалось, живут не так долго, как он думал, и нет, дело было вовсе не в однодневности, как у бабочек — просто супергеройские будни включали в себя мелкие жертвы. И если Кэп выходил из боя с синяками, Тони чинил одну за другой броню, то Скотт уже подумывал о создании небольшого мемориала.  
В шутку, конечно.  
Хэнк бы такую оценил.  
Да ещё и восторг Питера по случаю приёма в команду — неофициального, конечно, потому что Тони продолжал зачем-то повторять, что детский сад по другому адресу, — улетучился довольно быстро, когда он осмотрелся и понял, что далеко не всё радостно, как хотелось бы.  
— Я просто думал, что они, ну, мы — команда. Без слов понимаем друг друга, сражаемся спина к спине и всё такое. И пиццу едим по вечерам.  
Скотт воспользовался моментом и изобрализ умудрённого бойца.  
— Мы Мстители, а не Черепашки-ниндзя.  
Питер снова вздохнул, и Скотт заказал пиццу.  
Дети просто вили из него верёвки.

**Эпилог:**  
Наступил момент, когда на них начал посматривать Роуди.  
— В конце концов, я могу переименоваться. Нарисовать на груди шмеля. Айрон Бамблби.  
— Роуди. Не. Смей.  
— Предатель. Кэп, ну хоть ты.  
Стив приподнял газету, скрывавшую, что на его футболке была бабочка.  
— Бабочка, — потрясённо сказал Тони. — Нет, ты серьёзно.  
— Это типа очень метафорично, — заметил Сэм. — Был стрёмной и медленной гусеницей, стал Капитаном Америкой.  
— Нет слов. Бартон. Бартон! Только ты-то...  
— Ты знаешь, Старк, я тут подумал...  
— Ты понимаешь, что я могу тебе заплатить, чтобы ты встал на мою сторону?  
— Перебей сначала ставку Хэнка Пима.


End file.
